1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a more miniaturized electronic device such as a semiconductor device, and relates to a method for manufacturing such an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic device such as a semiconductor chip provided in computers or the like was connected by means of wire-bonding, for example. In the case of carrying out this wire-bonding, wires and a die had to be used in the electronic device.